1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooling coil drain pans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling coil drain pans capture condensed water from a cooling coil, and route it to a drain. Whether a drain pan is used in conjunction with vertically positioned cooling coils or horizontally positioned cooling coils, the condensate resulting from the cooling coils flows downward with gravity, and into the drain pan.
A variety of drain pans are known in the art, each having various limitations and shortcomings. As such, a need continues to exist for improvements to cooling coil drain pans.